Lo que mal empieza
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Por primera vez, Steve encuentra una situación en la que tiene que pedir ayuda. Slash. Tras el último capítulo, va un EPÍLOGO de regalo
1. Chapter 1

El detective Daniel Williams sepultó la cabeza bajo la almohada y soltó un gemido. ¿Quién podía estar llamando a esas horas? Vale, no era especialmente temprano pero era la primera mañana en mucho tiempo en la que podía dormir… tenía que haber desconectado el móvil. Por fin dejó de sonar y el rubio soltó un suspiro, lo mejor sería quitarle el sonido y entregarse de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo… Alargó el brazo… y de nuevo volvió a sonar la endiablada musiquita. Cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, emitió un gruñido.

-Mcgarrett… más vale que sea una emergencia.

-Lo es, Danny, tienes que venir a mi casa.

No fue la frase lo que hizo que el detective de Jersey se incorporase de un salto, sino el tono desesperado que se adivinaba en la voz de su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre, Steve?

De fondo se oía bastante ruido y algo que se parecía bastante a un grito.

-Ven cuanto antes, Danny.

La comunicación se cortó.

* * *

><p>Estaba claro que no se había preparado para aquello.<p>

Para empezar, no parecía que la casa estuviese sufriendo ningún ataque, fuera todo parecía tranquilo… aunque del interior sí salía bastante bullicio.

Steve salió a recibirlo, y Danny no pudo dejar de reír en un buen rato.

-Cielos… Steve… ¿Estás probando nuevas formas de camuflaje? ¿O es que ha asaltado tu casa un estilista loco?-dijo entre risas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

El capitán de Fragata Mcgarrett tenía la cara y el torso pintados de colores. Rojo, rosa, naranja, azul y una variedad especialmente chillona de verde se daban cita en el cuerpo del marine. Además, las pintadas presentaban curiosas formas, una especie de mariposa, un árbol, un… un…

-¿Es ese "Pat, el cartero"?- preguntó el detective acercándose para examinar el dibujo.- ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios te ha pasado?

De detrás del capitán aparecieron una niña y un niño de 4 y 3 años respectivamente. Danny les sonrió.

-Son los hijos de un antiguo compañero de la Marina. Su mujer ha tenido que ir a visitar a su madre, que está enferma en Boston y él tenía una importante misión. No tenían con quién dejar a los niños, así que me pidieron que se los cuidase. Me los trajeron ayer por la noche.

El detective Williams miró el interior de la casa, el salón estaba peor que el día en que sufrieron aquel tiroteo a manos de aquel otro compañero de Steve, Nick Taylor. Levantó las cejas, divertido.

-Tus amigos te adoran, Steve.

-Creí que iba a ser más fácil- dijo el alto en un suspiro. Luego miró a su compañero con ojos de cachorrito abandonado-.¿Me ayudarás?

-Ooohhhh…. ¿Podrías esperar a que conecte la grabadora del móvil y repetirlo? ¿El invencible Super-SEAL me está pidiendo ayuda a mí?, ¿a un policía de Jersey, ese sitio al que nadie quiere ir, y que se obstina en llevar corbata en Hawaii?

-Danny… es cierto, me lo merezco, no debí haber dicho esas cosas… pero de verdad _necesito que me ayudes._ Si es necesario que suplique, lo haré…

El rubio sonrió y se encogió de hombros…

-Por muy divertido que eso pudiese llegar a ser, tenemos dos inocentes criaturas de las que ocuparnos.

-¿Inocentes? Danny, son como pequeños terroristas- susurró Steve mientras su amigo se abría paso al interior y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bien… Hola, soy Danny- Empleando el tono que usualmente usaba con su hija Grace, el rubio se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de los pequeños.

-Me llamo Uluwehi , y él es mi hermano Aukukeko.

El detective dirigió una mirada angustiada a su jefe.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sarah y James?- preguntó mientras Steve le miraba con simpatía y se encogía de hombros. Suspiró.- Me va a costar un montón recordarlos. ¿Habéis desayunado?-los niños asintieron, Danny intuyó que el desayuno seguramente había sido de lo más nutritivo… y al mismo tiempo bastante aburrido para unos niños tan pequeños… Mcgarrett y su comida sana…- Y ahora estabais…

-Pintando- contestó Aukukeko con carita solemne.

Steve odió la expresión que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro de su compañero.

-Me consta, pero… ¿Acaso no había papeles a mano? ¿Teníais que pintarle el cuerpo?

-No los encontramos- continuó Uluwehi-. Y él ya tenía dibujos.

Danny se cubrió la boca disimuladamente mientras trataba de ahogar una risita y mantener la compostura. Por cómo seguía mirándolo su jefe, dedujo que no lo había conseguido.

-Lo que sí encontraron fue pintura corporal-añadió el capitán con su habitual expresión seria. Los niños retrocedieron, algo asustados. El detective sabía que su amigo no estaba enfadado, simplemente le costaba desprenderse de su lado militar, le miró atentamente.

-¿Rosa?

-No, los colores llamativos son suyos- Mcgarrett le señaló con la cabeza un estuche de maquillaje para niñas de "Hello Kitty"- Espero que se borre con agua.- añadió con desesperación.

-Bueno, en parte es tu culpa, por dejar tus pinturas por ahí y darles ideas- antes de que el SEAL pudiese intervenir, continuó-. Y por andar sin camiseta.

-Venía de nadar- se defendió el moreno-. Me senté un rato y me dormí… los niños han estado algo nerviosos y no hemos pegado ojo. Cuando me desperté estaba así… y la casa… bueno, ya la ves.

Claro que la veía, y sabía que su organizado compañero sufría tremendamente. Era bastante probable que cualquier campo de batalla acabase más ordenado que ese salón.

-Anda… ve a ducharte y yo entretengo a los niños- el capitán se dejó conducir por su amigo, que le empujaba suavemente hacia las escaleras.

-Ten cuidado-le susurró-, aprovecharán cuando tengas la guardia baja.

-¡Steve! ¡Son niños pequeños, no son el enemigo!

* * *

><p>Después de una agradable y larga ducha, uno se podía esperar que el Capitán Mcgarrett se encontrase de mejor humor. Pero no era así, estaba dolorido de tanto frotar la pintura de su cuerpo, y no podía dejar de recordar el terrible momento en que los niños habían recorrido su inmaculado parquet con aquellos patinetes<p>

Tampoco tenía muy claro si había hecho bien en llamar a Danny, era cierto que el rubio era padre, así que tendría más idea que él… pero también, a veces, era peor que un niño, y no sabía si sus nervios podrían aguantar lidiar con tres…

Suspiró y se preparó para afrontar lo que fuese que le estuviese esperando ahí abajo. A fin de cuentas, era un Marine.

Cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que no es que hubiese una especial insonorización en su casa, era que realmente no se oían gritos, ni golpes, ni llantos- sí, las pocas horas que había pasado con los pequeños habían sido un auténtico infierno-, Danno había obrado uno de sus milagros, ayudado por la televisión por cable de Steve.

-No sabía que tuviese canales de dibujos animados- comentó mientras se apoyaba de forma casual en el marco de la puerta de su cocina. El detective de New Jersey estaba fregando las tazas del desayuno tras comprobar que su jefe -_"gracias Dios mío por los pequeños momentos de cordura" -_había empleado el cacao que habían comprado para los fines de semana que Grace y Danny pasaban en su casa. En cuanto acabó, se giró y observó a su amigo, que continuaba en la misma postura.

-¿Tienes algún plan a parte de sujetar el edificio?

Steve se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato ahí, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo dices?- carraspeó.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Con los niños, no van a estar viendo la televisión todo el día… aunque es posible que la idea les haga muy felices.

-Pues… pues…

-Menos mal que estoy aquí- musitó el rubio-. ¿Por qué no les llevas al Zoo?

-Espera, espera… ¿Es que tú no vas a venir?

-Alguien tiene que hacer la compra, no es que tu despensa esté muy preparada para afrontar a dos niños pequeños, que digamos.

-Pero podemos ir todos juntos- El Capitán no necesitaba ver la expresión en la cara de su compañero para saber que estaba fracasando miserablemente en su intento de no sonar desesperado, pero es que no quería volver a quedarse sólo con ellos. Hasta la llegada de Danny, los niños no habían estado tan callados. No quería volver a vivir la noche anterior… Aukukeko saltando sobre su sofá, Uluwehi corriendo por el salón, Aukukeko con el patinete, Uluwehi que aprovecha para saltar sobre el sofá… Cuando se había cansado de correr tras ellos, les había hablado con el tono que usaba en la Marina… y los pequeños se habían echado a llorar. Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en qué haría Danny en ese momento. Seguramente los abrazaría y les susurraría palabras reconfortantes. Pero él no fue capaz. La única niña con la que había tenido un trato más largo había sido Grace, y Danny casi siempre estaba presente. Además, la niña poseía el "gen Williams" y siempre tenía preparada una sonrisa de ánimo para los momentos en que estaba claro que el Marine no sabía qué hacer.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo- El rubio no dudaba que aquellos dos fuesen traviesos, no había más que mirarlos a la cara para darse cuenta. Había sido bendecido con una niña encantadora a la que quería con locura y por la que se había desplazado a miles de quilómetros de la tierra a la que él amaba, pero siempre había tenido debilidad por los niños traviesos. Tal vez era porque su hermano y él habían sido auténticos especialistas en desquiciar a sus padres. Al recordar a Matt, una sombra de tristeza recorrió su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El detective sonrió, Steve lo había notado, por supuesto que lo había notado, siempre lo notaba todo.

-Recordaba cuando Matt y yo éramos pequeños- antes de que su compañero pusiese su cara número 28, la de _"Puedes compartir tus recuerdos dolorosos conmigo", _añadió- , solíamos hacer muchas travesuras en los supermercados.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que hayan leído el capítulo anterior... Cuanquier tipo de comentario/sugerencia será bien recibido.

* * *

><p>A Susan le gustaba su trabajo. Cualquier persona que trabajase con ella en ese lugar, se mostraría entusiasmado ante la idea de cambiar de empleo si se les presentase la ocasión, pero ella disfrutaba realmente. Estar en la caja central de aquel gran supermercado, compartiendo el sitio con los vigilantes de seguridad, le daba la oportunidad de observar a la gente que iba a comprar y eso, a Susan, le entusiasmaba. No era por ser cotilla, en absoluto, simplemente que, después de tantos años trabajando allí, había aprendido a interpretar los gestos y la actitud de las personas.<p>

Era capaz de adivinar cuándo una pareja había discutido, y cuándo se habían reconciliado. Sabría decir si esa ancianita está desquiciando a su nieta o si aquel divorciado tiene su primera cita en mucho tiempo. Si esa mujer acaba de iniciar su dieta… y que en menos de una semana volverá a estar en la sección de helados.

Sus amigas la consideraban una experta.

Ahora mismo, había centrado su atención en una encantadora familia.

-Fíjate, ¿no te parece precioso?- le decía a Akela su compañera. Joe, el vigilante, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Calla!, te van a oír- le reprendía Akela viendo que uno de los miembros se acercaba.

-En otras circunstancias, me quejaría de lo injusta que es la vida- susurraba Susan-, pero es que están hechos el uno para el otro. No hay más que verlos.

* * *

><p><p>

Danny estudiaba la fruta sujetando con fuerza la mano de Uluwehi. Al poco, Steve se unió a ellos resoplando y arrastrando a Aukukeko.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada- dijo el SEAL apuntando con un dedo a su compañero, en cuyo rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa que decía, claramente, "_ya te lo advertí_"- Estoy harto de correr detrás de ellos por todo el supermercado, ¿no podías ir tú alguna vez?

-¿Yo?, yo estoy empujando el carro- dijo levantando la mano que lo conducía- ¿Lo ves? Si lo dejo sólo no anda.- Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el resoplido de su jefe.

* * *

><p>Akela estaba convencida de que la familia en cuestión había notado que estaba siendo sometida a algún tipo de examen por parte de su compañera, pero ésta continuaba mirando con descaro mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.<p>

-Probablemente, los acaban de adoptar- susurraba Susan-, aunque el rubio parece tener algo de experiencia con niños.

-Chsssstttt!

-Además, no deben llevar mucho juntos, fíjate en cómo se miran.

-¡Que te calles!- Akela vio con horror cómo "_el rubio" _se había dado cuenta y fruncía el ceño en un gesto preocupado. Se acercó a ellas.

-Disculpen… espero que los niños no estén causando problemas- sí, y con "_los niños"_ se refería a Steve, también.

Susan sonrió, como si el hecho de que la hubiesen pillado escudriñando al personal no le preocupase en absoluto.

-No… en absoluto. ¿Primerizos?

Steve se acercó con los niños.

-¿Cómo dice?- Danny miró a los niños- No son nuestros.

-Me lo imagino.

Akela pensó muy seriamente en darle un pisotón a su amiga.

-Son los hijos de un amigo mío- explicó Steve-. Mi compañero y yo los estamos cuidando.

A Akela le hizo gracia que ahora fuese el rubio el que parecía estar a punto de asesinar al hombre que estaba a su lado, que sonreía afablemente ajeno a los dobles sentidos presentes en la conversación.

-Y ahora nos tenemos que ir- dijo el detective haciendo gala de un magnífico autocontrol-, o se nos derretirá el helado. Que tengan un buen día, señoritas.

El SEAL puso cara de no entender y trotó tras su amigo, que ya se alejaba con el carro y un niño aferrado a cada lado del mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí? Nosotros no hemos comprado helado, ¿no?- dijo examinando concienzudamente la compra-. Eran dos chicas agradables, y no dejaban de mirarnos, creí que te gustaría hablar con ellas- No es que a él le importase mucho, pero pensaba que a Danny le gustaría conocer a gente nueva. El detective no tenía muchos amigos en la isla, para sus antiguos compañeros del cuerpo de policía de Honolulu, él era simplemente un _haole _y no había forjado grandes lazos con ellos, la única excepción parecía ser Meka, su antiguo compañero, y ahora estaba muerto. El capitán podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que los miembros del 5.0 eran los únicos amigos que tenía el rubio… Lo cierto era que lo mismo le ocurría a él, era cierto que conocía a mucha gente, a fin de cuentas él había vivido allí mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido a nadie tan cercano como los miembros de su nueva _ Ohana. _

Podía entender que a su amigo le gustase disfrutar de vez en cuando de la compañía de mujeres jóvenes y guapas, e incluso que se permitiese flirtear con ellas, y por eso no lograba entender el por qué de esa rápida huida, ni por qué ahora mismo su amigo le estaba mirando de ese modo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dices eso en serio? ¡Que nos miraban, dice! ¡Claro que nos miraban! ¡Y el tío se hace llamar perspicaz! ¿Quieres saber por qué nos miraban? ¿Quieres saberlo?- viendo que su jefe abría la boca para hablar, lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano-, claro que quieres saberlo. No puedo creerlo, no me puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada. ¿Crees que así vas a llegar lejos como policía?- Steve volvió a abrir la boca para ser silenciado de nuevo-. Ya sé que no eres policía, pero, ¿de verdad? ¿Puedes estar menos despistado? Que nos miraban, dice…

-Danny- Aprovechando una pausa para respirar, Steve habló sin mirar a su amigo, para evitar gestos que le obligasen a estar en silencio-, creo que ya no sé ni de lo que estamos hablando…

Los niños observaban fascinados el frenético movimiento de las manos del detective.

-Me sugerías que, tal vez, me podía interesar una cita con alguna de esas chicas- el rubio bajó la cabeza y rió-, unas chicas que creen, como empiezo a pensar que cree más de media isla, que estamos casados.

Steve abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Más de media isla? No sabía que conocieses a tanta gente.

Danny bufó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Vamos a por ese helado.


	3. Chapter 3

Millones de gracias a los valientes que han dejado reviews! Los niños van a tener que quedarse un poco más, he intentado localizar a los padres pero no hay forma de dar con ellos ;-)

No me comeré a nadie que exprese su opinión libremente, así que animaos a dejarla, la verdad es que el fic es algo... ¿blandito? pero ahora mismo no quiere ser de otra forma, es igual que Steve y Danno, no importa cuánto intente que dejen de comportarse como dos enamorados, ellos siguen danzando el uno alrededor del otro...

* * *

><p>Danny se dejó caer en el sofá.<p>

-¿Se han dormido ya?- le preguntó Steve volviendo de un relajante baño en la playa y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un par de cervezas.

-Sí, las carreras por el supermercado y por el zoo los han agotado- el detective ni se molestó en disimular su sonrisa.

-Y a mí- el capitán no iba a sacar el tema ahora, pero todo aquello de _"Corre tú, que yo noto una ligera molestia en la rodilla y no quiero forzarla" _ le había parecido una excusa de lo más rastrera. De todas formas, y, tal vez para compensar, Danny se había encargado de todo lo demás, la cena, el baño y contarles un cuento antes de dormir.

Steve había estado un largo rato observando la escena desde el pasillo. Su amigo sobre la cama con los dos pequeños cerca, para que pudiesen ver las ilustraciones… se descubrió a sí mismo deseando que su padre se hubiese parecido, aunque sólo fuese un poco, al detective de Jersey.

-¿Todo bien?- el rubio le observaba frunciendo el ceño. Se había quedado parado en mitad del pasillo perdido en sus meditaciones.

-Sí, claro. ¿Una cerveza?

-¿Por qué no?

Prácticamente bebieron en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Steve advirtió la sutil sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del policía, quien probablemente se encontraba atesorando los momentos compartidos con los niños, en reivindicación de una paternidad que le había sido arrebatada, o más bien relegada a dos veces por semana.

Danny se incorporó y cogió las botellas vacías para tirarlas.

-Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?-dijo al volver de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente, a casa. Recuerdas que tengo una, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es una casa, Danno.

-¡No empieces!, ¡Y no me llames _"Danno"_!

-¿Para qué quieres ir a tu casa?

-¿Qué para qué quiero ir...? Pues se me ocurren múltiples respuestas para esa pregunta, que, por cierto, debo decir que me parece tremendamente estúpida. ¿Para qué crees tú que voy a querer ir a mi casa a las…?- consultó su reloj- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Las dos de la mañana? ¿A dónde han ido todas las horas que faltan?

El capitán tampoco había sido consciente de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado los dos allí sentados, bebiendo sin otro ruido más que el sonido de las olas que se filtraba por una de las ventanas. Era extraño, Mcgarrett nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustase estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Se encogió de hombros.

-Razón de más para que no te vayas.

-En serio, Steve, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué pasa si se despiertan?- preguntó el SEAL indicando el piso superior con la mirada.

-¿Los vuelves a dormir?- sugirió Danny haciendo un gesto indicando que aquello sería lo obvio.

-Llorarán, como ayer. Se despertaron y no dejaron de llorar.

El detective sonrió con ternura, en el fondo resultaba conmovedor ver a Steve tan aterrado ante la idea de quedarse cuidando a unos niños. Su jefe y amigo había mejorado mucho desde que lo había conocido, _gracias al cielo, _ pero no era lo mismo tratar con Grace o cualquier otro unas horas que estar todo el día… varios días con unos pequeñines… Suspiró y bajó los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, me quedaré- cedió viendo cómo el rostro de Steve se iluminaba con una sonrisa que le hizo reír mientras sacudía la cabeza divertido-. Al fin y al cabo, tu sofá es más cómodo que el mío.

-Danny… _mi suelo _es más cómodo que tu sofá.- replicó el Marine enarcando las cejas-. Pero arriba hay una habitación más.

-Pues a dormir, entonces… Mañana iré a casa a por ropa y trataré de convencer a Rachel para que deje venir a Grace. Lo pasaremos bien.

Al líder del 5.0 le pareció una gran idea.

-Ah… Y… Steve…- dijo el detective cuando se disponía a entrar en su habitación-. Si lloran, sólo tienes que abrazarlos.

El SEAL observó a su amigo meterse en el cuarto y, cuando estuvo seguro de que éste no podía verle, esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Estaban en medio de una importante operación. Acababan de abordar el barco de los terroristas y ya habían conseguido reducir a más de la mitad. Steve corría junto a John- aunque algo en su interior le decía que ahí debía estar Nick, simplemente ahora no confiaba en él por alguna extraña razón- persiguiendo al cabecilla. Después podrían regresar a la base y celebrar la victoria.<em>

_De pronto, el barco comenzó a bambolearse de forma imposible. Steve y John se miraron sin comprender. Miraron a su alrededor, el barco era ahora una colchoneta de feria y los miembros de su equipo habían comenzado a saltar y reían alegremente. John se encogió de hombros antes de unirse a los demás._

_-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?- protestó el Capitán de fragata intentando mantener el equilibrio-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Estamos en una misión, por el amor de Dios!_

Con la sensación de estar cayendo, Steve se despertó. Uluwehi y Aukukeko estaban ahí, dando saltos sobre su cama. El sonido de sus carcajadas resonaba por toda la casa.

-¿Os parecen estas horas para fiestas? ¿Y por qué no he sido invitado?- decía un recién levantado Daniel Williams que acababa de asomarse a la puerta. - ¡Buenos días! Creí que te levantabas antes que el sol para hacer tus ejercicios matinales, sean cuales sean- añadió con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Steve miró el reloj.

-Antes que el sol, no, pero sí tendría que haberme levantado hace un par de horas- dijo extrañado.

-A veces está bien descansar un poco más… Voy a hacer café.

Mientras el detective se alejaba con el paso aún vacilante de quien no ha despertado del todo, Mcgarrett fue atacado por dos niños que le hacían cosquillas sin piedad.

Para cuando el capitán bajó, con un niño debajo de cada brazo, Danny ya había preparado el desayuno. Fruta, zumo, leche, cereales y café para los mayores. Steve había esperado malasadas y demás clases de bollería variada de la que su compañero parecía tener un amplio conocimiento, pero el detective demostró, una vez más, que, como padre, sabía lo que hacía.

-Es mejor que cojas a Aukukeko y le des el desayuno- le dijo el policía haciendo lo propio con Uluwehi. La expresión de sorpresa del SEAL le hizo reír-. No te estoy pidiendo que desarmes una bomba nuclear… cosa que harías en menos de tres segundos, no me cabe la menor duda, sólo que cojas al niño, lo sientes en tu regazo y le des el desayuno. ¿Sabes, Uluwehi? Creo que tenemos que tener mucha paciencia con Superman- añadió guiñándole un ojo a la niña que asintió con una expresión tan solemne que hizo reír a los dos adultos.

-¿Has llamado a Grace ya?- preguntó el marine tras dar una enorme cucharada de cereales al pobre Aukukeko, que aún estaba tratando de tragar la anterior y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para meterla en la boca.

-¡Por Dios, Steve, céntrate!, ¡no ahogues al pobre crío!- le reprendió su amigo. Tras oír al capitán musitar una disculpa, continuó-. Dentro de la _lista de cosas que tienes que saber de tu compañero, _está que no es persona hasta que se haya tomado su café y dado una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente. Así que- pausa para alimentar a Uluwehi-, hasta que no se cumpla la segunda de las dos acciones anteriormente referidas, no se hará ninguna llamada a ex-mujeres.

* * *

><p>-No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta, sé dónde está- protestaba Danny. El marine continuó caminando tras él sin hacerle caso.<p>

-Acuérdate de traer ropa para varios días.

El detective se giró y miró a su jefe extrañado.

-No sé cuánto tiempo van a estar los niños aquí- explicó Steve.

-¿Y? Puedes manejarte sin mí. Te he visto entrar en almacenes llenos de criminales sin esperar a los refuerzos, estoy seguro de que te has enfrentado a cientos de terroristas internacionales tú sólo, aunque no me lo dirás porque seguro que es clasificado, y te he visto conducir… ¡Seguro que puedes arreglártelas con dos críos! Es más, estoy convencido de que ya le has cogido el truco, me sorprendería que no fueses un experto ya.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero que estés conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda- lo dijo muy serio, clavando su mirada en la de su compañero, que se dio por vencido.

-Vaaale. ¿Por qué sé que negarás que has dicho eso incluso bajo la más cruel de las torturas? Volveré pronto- dijo, y se encaminó al coche murmurando algo sobre Rambos que no son entrenados para la vida real y jefes que no sabían que, llamar a sus empleados los fines de semana, tiene que ser algún tipo de acoso laboral. Steve sonreía en la puerta y no entró en la casa hasta el momento en que el Camaro arrancaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero qué ha hecho esta vez?<p>

Del interior llegaba el llanto de Uluwehi. La puerta estaba abierta y era obvio que aquel no iba a ser el momento que Danny escogería para empezar a llamar, así que entró. El líder del 5.0 estaba arrodillado junto a la niña que no dejaba de repetir que quería irse a casa. Aukukeko orbitaba a su alrededor jugando con un helicóptero e imitando su sonido a pleno pulmón. Steve le miró suplicante en medio de aquella locura.

-Quiere no sé qué muñeca y no la tiene aquí.- explicó.

Danny suspiró, _está visto que no me puedo ir ni cinco minutos…_ se puso a la altura de la niña y le explicó, lo más suavemente que pudo que no podía ir a casa, porque papá y mamá tenían cosas que hacer y ellos no podían estar solos- _Aukukeko, no toques ahí.- _Además, la muñeca ahora estaba feliz, disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones junto con el resto de sus amiguitos juguetes, porque todo el mundo necesita un descanso,-_Aukukeko, ¿podrías gritar un poquito menos?-, _incluidos los juguetes, y que en casa de Steve seguro que encontraban algo que pudiese servir para jugar, aunque esto lo dijo con algo menos de convicción. Y ahora es el momento de dejar de llorar- _Aukukeko, cielo, ¿puedes parar un segundito?- _y darle un abrazo al tío Daniel, -_muy bien, eso es-, _ y otro al tío Steve, que fíjate en lo triste que se pone si te ve llorar.

Tras un abrazo que Danny definiría posteriormente como "_ortopédico", _Steve tuvo una revelación y fue al garaje a buscar la caja en la que se habían guardado los juguetes de su infancia y de la de Mary.

-Tienes que mejorar eso de los abrazos- comenzó a decir el policía mientras estaban sentados en el sofá observando a los niños que exploraban el contenido de la caja.

-Sé dar abrazos.

-Oh, sí. Seguro que a Catherine sabes darle abrazos, pero a esa niña, no- dijo señalando a Uluwehi con el dedo.

-Simplemente me cogió por sorpresa… ¿Y por qué sacas a Catherine ahora?

-Ya, es muy difícil prever un abrazo cuando oyes a alguien decir algo del estilo "dale un abrazo al tío Steve"

-No estoy acostumbrado a las demostraciones afectivas.

-¡Por el amor de…! ¿Te has escuchado? ¿Acabas de oír lo que has dicho? ¡Si es que hablas como si fueses Robocop! –Puso voz de robot- "No estoy programado para sentir emociones" Estúpido ejército…

-Marina.

-Es lo mismo

-No, no lo es.

-Para mí sí, estáis todos igual de locos.

-Danny…

-¡¿Qué!

Steve le señaló con los ojos a los niños, que les miraban fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, a los que han leído y comentado, gracias, gracias, gracias. A los que han leído y no han comentado... ¡Animaos! vuestra opinión es la que nos empuja a continuar

Perdón por haber tardado en postear, estoy trabajando en otra historia, con un poquito de _angst_...la postearé cuando esté acabada, así ahorraré sufrimientos.

* * *

><p>-¿Podemos jugar en la playa?<p>

-¡Claro!-Steve desvió su atención de la despensa, ¿cuándo había comprado Danny todo aquello? Juraría que él también había ido al supermercado el día anterior y no había visto eso, pero, posiblemente, entre carrera y carrera, se había perdido muchas cosas.

-Pero nada de acercarse al agua, y jugad donde podamos veros.-añadió Danny, y, cuando levantó la vista del plato que estaba secando, se dijo a sí mismo que, ni siquiera bajo tortura, podría decidir si el premio al puchero del año lo acababa de ganar Steve, o los niños.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido jugar en la playa si no se puede ir al agua?- protestó el SEAL.

-Vas a ser tú quién responda ante tu amigo si los niños se ahogan, o se los lleva la corriente- informó el policía encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero, si vas tú con ellos, podéis ir al agua. Los tres.

El marine era consciente de que, en ese preciso instante, su amigo le hablaba con el tono de voz que usaba para razonar con los niños, y sabía que, debido a su alto cargo en la Marina y siendo él el jefe del 5.0, debería molestarle, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado.

-También puedes ir tú- dijo sonriendo. El policía negó con la cierto, _"Danno no sabe nadar" _

-¡Danno sabe nadar!- se quejó el rubio-, pero sólo lo hace cuando hay vidas en juego. Además, hoy Danno va a preparar comida de verdad, y agradecerá que Rambo, aquí presente, se mantenga lo más alejado posible de la cocina. No me apetece que estés alrededor, distrayéndome.

-¿Cómo podría yo distraerte?- preguntó Steve con una sonrisa enorme.

-Siendo tú, simplemente. Así que vete a jugar con los niños y deja que el gran chef, _Monsieur Williams _se encargue de todo. Venga, venga, venga- añadió azuzando a Steve con las manos para que se fuese de la cocina.

-¿Gran chef? Creí que la comida de Jersey se basaba en perritos calientes y sándwiches…

-Eso es porque sólo sabes de Jersey lo que te conviene, también nos encanta la comida italiana y la cubana.

El SEAL se alejó con los niños diciéndoles, en voz lo suficientemente alta para que su amigo pudiese oírle, que probablemente el menú del día consistiese en pizza. Un gruñido exasperado le llegó de la cocina a modo de respuesta.

* * *

><p>El capitán Mcgarrett no era consciente de cuánto apreciaba a la hija de su compañero hasta que la vio aparecer en ese momento. La niña salió del coche de su madre y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Esa escena removía siempre algo dentro del SEAL, posiblemente la propia nostalgia de su infancia. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre eso, porque Grace había abandonado el confort de su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo a su tío-Steve, mientras el rubio les miraba con una sonrisa. Rachel se puso junto a su ex.<p>

-¿Cómo es eso de que estáis cuidando a unos niños?- preguntó sin ocultar la diversión que le producía el hecho.

-En realidad los cuida él- dijo el policía señalando a su amigo con la barbilla, y sin apartar la vista de ellos-. Pero, antes de que ocurra una catástrofe, he venido a echar una mano.

-Ajá…- asintió la mujer-. Vendré a por Grace a las ocho. Pasadlo bien.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, la niña informaba a Steve del último juguete que le había regalado papá-Stan. _Sí, era una Barbie. No, no es lo mismo "Barbie princesa", que "Barbie princesa de diamantes", el vestido no es el mismo. _Grace miró a su padre haciendo un gesto indicador de que era necesaria mucha paciencia, mientras el Marine vocalizaba en silencio la palabra "_Ayuda". _Danny decidió rescatar a su amigo de la clase avanzada de Barbielogía, pero no hizo falta, en cuanto entraron en casa la niña husmeó el aire y se giró hacia su Danno.

-¿Has hecho lasagna?- preguntó entusiasmada. Su padre asintió-. ¿La receta de la abuelita?

-La misma. Pero antes vas a conocer a Uluwehi y Aukukeko , chicos, ella es mi hija, Grace.

Los niños se saludaron y pronto estaban en el salón jugando a profesores y alumnos.

-Será mejor que te quedes como alumno de intercambio- sonrió Danny- para controlar al personal. Ten cuidado con Grace, le encanta dar órdenes. Lo sacó de su madre.

El SEAL ni siquiera intentó disimular su carcajada.

-¿En serio?

-No sé qué estás tratando de insinuar. Voy a ver cómo va la comida.

* * *

><p><p>

Si no estuviese aquí sentado ahora mismo- dijo Steve después de tragar un bocado de su lasagna-, no me creería que cocinas tan bien. Pensé que sólo sabías meter comida precalentada en el microondas .

-No me gusta cocinar para mí solo- musitó el policía-, y mi cocina es tan pequeña que se me quitan las ganas de hacer cosas elaboradas.

-Todo tu piso es pequeño.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no vas a dejar el tema nunca? El piso cubre mis necesidades, así que es perfecto.

-No, no es perfecto. Grace, ¿qué piensas del piso de Danno?

La niña entrecerró los ojos y sacudió su cabecita haciendo volar sus dos coletas.

-No me vais a meter en esto. No pienso dar mi opinión.

-¿Ves? Igual que su madre- rió el detective.

-A mí me recuerda más a su padre- bromeó Steve-, pero está bien. Es justo. No te haré opinar sobre el tema.

Pasaron la tarde en el parque, jugando, tomando helado con Kamekona y jugando otra vez. Fue una tarde alegre y relajada. Incluso Danny llegó a un punto en el que dejó de bufar y de removerse inquieto cada vez que oía a alguna mujer susurrar con otra las palabras "Qué tierno" y "es tan adorable…" Al principio Steve les daba las gracias con una sonrisa enorme, hasta que su compañero le explicó que con "adorable" no se referían a los niños, ni a ellos interactuando con los niños, sino a ellos dos, solos. Entonces, el SEAL frunció el ceño, intentando procesar la información y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a concentrarse en empujar el columpio de Uluwehi.

-Vale, aquí hay alguien que ya no puede más- susurró el policía al cabo de unas horas. Steve miró a su compañero. Aukukeko se había dormido acurrucado en el regazo del rubio-. Capitán, deje de donreir como un idiota y vaya a buscar a las niñas.

El Marine parpadeó sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado viendo la escena como un tonto. Mientras se alejaba a buscar al resto, oyó una suave carcajada tras él.

A las ocho, Rachel se llevó a Grace, que no dejaba de parlotear alegremente contando todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde y preguntando si podía ir otro día a jugar con los niños, _porfiporfiporfiporfi, _porque Danno y tío-Steve necesitaban claramente su ayuda para cuidarlos. Oyendo a Rachel decirle que ya se estudiaría la posibilidad, Steve se giró para encontrarse con un Danny que ya estaba echando de menos a su pequeña.

-Eso lo ha sacado de ti- dijo refiriéndose al incansable parloteo y en un intento por elevar el ánimo de su amigo. Los ojos del rubio brillaron con una sonrisa.

-Es posible.

* * *

><p>Aukukeko y Uluwehi ya se habían metido en cama tras una deliciosa cena y un buen cuento y, como siempre, el día acabó con los dos amigos sentados en la playa compartiendo unas cervezas. Steve sabía que su compañero estaba esperando algo de él. Llevaba toda la tarde con esa expresión que decía "¿<em>en serio? ¿No vas a decir nada?<em>" porque, dijese lo que dijese, el policía también tenía _caras… _además de gestos, y de un montón de palabras, y es que Danny no dejaba de hablar, ni siquiera cuando estaba en silencio. El problema es que no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir, así que siguió sumido en sus meditaciones sobre la que quizás había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

-Cuesta pensar que mañana hay que trabajar. A pesar de que a veces se porten mal, preferiría pasar el día aquí, con los niños y con…-de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante- ¡Danny!

-¿Hmmm?-mientras bebía un trago, el rubio le miró interrogante por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Los niños! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos mientras estamos en el trabajo?

En el rostro del policía se fue dibujando lentamente una amplia sonrisa y el SEAL se dio cuenta de que precisamente aquello era lo que su amigo llevaba esperando toda la tarde

-He hablado con Lokelani, a veces cuida a Grace cuando nos surge alguna emergencia-Steve sintió que en ese momento podría besar a su amigo-Me he convertido en tu héroe, ¿verdad?

-Danny, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a los que habeis comentado, **eminahinata**, **Vismur**, sois los mejores!

Mención a parte para mi **Mcflurryta**, que aguanta todos mis correos llenos de trozos de fics y otros desvaríos que no vienen al caso, no sé qué haría sin tí!

* * *

><p>-Danno…Danno…- susurró Steve<p>

-Mmphgg- el detective se escondió bajo las sábanas. Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-Es hora de irse a trabajar- dijo con la mayor suavidad posible.

-Aún no ha sonado mi despertador- protestó un semidormido Danny.

-Sonará en cinco minutos, no querrás que despierte a los niños…

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Me has despertado antes de que suene para no molestarlos? Tienen padres, Steve, y ellos también usan el despertador.- mientras hablaba, el policía se había sentado en la cama. Y ahí estaba un Daniel Williams nunca visto, en camiseta, despeinado y frotándose los ojos. "Adorable" fue la palabra que acudió a la mente del SEAL, aunque no sabría decir muy bien de dónde había salido. Carraspeó para ocultar lo embarazosos que resultaban sus propios pensamientos.

-Sabes que me levanto antes para nadar…

-Claro, por supuesto… Pero ¿qué he hecho yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que Dios me castigue de esta forma?- dijo mirando al cielo. Steve continuaba observándole- Anda, vete, ve a hacerme un café… para compensarme los minutos de sueño robados.

-No vas a volver a dormir, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo podría con un loco como tú rondando?- a pesar de todo, el detective sonrió, si lo pensaba, el hecho de que su amigo tuviese tanto cuidado para no despertar a los niños no dejaba de parecerle tierno. ¡Había todo un Mcgarrett por descubrir ahí dentro!

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está mi café?- cuando bajó, Danny volvía a ser el de siempre. Camisa, corbata, peinado… Steve le tendió una taza llena de líquido humeante. Su amigo la olisqueó con desconfianza.<p>

-Espero, por tu bien, que sea café de verdad y no esos sucedáneos raros que tienes por ahí.

-Has comprado cantidades industriales que podrían abastecer a una armada completa, por supuesto que es café.

-Contigo nunca se sabe- bebió un sorbo y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de placer-. ¡Ah!- suspiró- Estos pequeños placeres hacen la vida mucho más agradable. Ducha de agua caliente, café… Si no me hubiesen arrastrado fuera de la cama antes de tiempo, podría decir que es una forma perfecta de empezar un día, incluso un lunes.

-¿A qué hora llegará Lokelani?

-A su hora, justo antes de que nos vayamos... Steve, como vuelvas a mirar el reloj te juro que lo tiraré por esa ventana.

Efectivamente, justo cuando los miembros del 5.0 estaban a punto de salir, una atractiva mujer morena llamó a la puerta.

-Buenos días, Daniel.

"_¿Daniel?" _se dijo Steve. No es que le importase, pero imaginaba que la mujer se dirigiría a él como "Señor Williams". También era cierto que a Danny no le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de formalismos y esa mujer llevaba tiempo cuidando a Grace.

-¡Steve!- la vos de su compañero lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real- ¿Has vuelto con nosotros? Eso está bien. Steve, ella es Lokelani.

-Un placer, Señor Mcgarrett.- dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

-Los niños están arriba, durmiendo. Es posible que se levanten desconcertados, porque olvidé decirles que venía usted…

-…_Steve…_

-…y es posible que lloren, porque suelen llorar bastante, sobretodo Uluwehi…

-_…Steve…_

-…En la nevera hay leche, huevos y, en fin, todo lo necesario para…

-¡STEVE!

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Danny?

-Lokelani ha hecho esto cientos de veces, no necesita que le expliques como va.

-Es cierto, disculpe- musitó el capitán bajando la cabeza.

_"¿Mcgarrett avergonzado? ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!" _ Se dijo el rubio.

-Perdónale, es que es como un padre primerizo- rió el detective conduciendo a su amigo hacia la puerta.- Si algo nos retrasase… ¿podrías quedarte un rato más?

-Por supuesto. Ahora ya tienes mi número para avisarme… no sé por qué no lo tenías ya.

-Las veces que he necesitado canguro en mi tiempo con Grace han sido de forma tan repentina que he tenido que improvisar.- El policía no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar el día que dejó a su princesa con Kamekona.

* * *

><p>-Entonces…- comenzó a decir el Marine intentando que su voz sonase a "<em>no es que me importe demasiado, sólo saco el tema por tener de qué hablar en el coche" <em>mientras conducía rumbo al cuartel general- Si nunca has llamado a Lokelani, ¿cómo es que tenéis tanta confianza?

Danny alzó las cejas inquisitoriamente, pero contestó.

-Muchas veces está en casa cuando voy a recoger o a llevar a Grace.

-Te ha llamado "Daniel"

-Bueno… me llamo así, no es que sea ningún enigma. ¿Estás queriendo decirme algo con este interrogatorio?

-No… nada… sólo trataba de iniciar una conversación. ¿Crees que los niños estarán bien?

-Oh, ¡Dios Mío! ¡Eres mamá gallina! Estarán bien, Steve, no tienes de qué preocuparte- añadió intentando detener la carcajada que luchaba por salir.- ¿Sabes? Cuando nació Grace, ir a trabajar era lo peor. Desde que entraba por la mañana ya estaba contando las horas que faltaban para regresar a casa con mi pequeña.

-¿Te ayudaba eso?

-No, lo hacía peor. Simplemente, las horas pasan más despacio cuando estás pendiente de ellas. Por suerte para ti se te olvidará todo en cuanto aparezca la posibilidad de una redada, o un tiroteo, o algo que te haga descargar la adrenalina.

-A veces creo que me consideras una especie de fanático de las armas.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- ironizó el detective.

Y por supuesto que se presentó la ocasión, había desaparecido la esposa de un empresario de la isla y el principal sospechoso, su entrenador personal, se les estaba escapando. Chin y Danny intentaron cortarle el paso atajando por otras calles, pero, por supuesto, cuando llegaron, el SEAL ya había dado un salto y se encontraba inmovilizando al hombre aplastando su cara contra la pared.

-Si hubieses corrido tras los niños el sábado, habrías llegado antes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No podría, eres Flash- gruñó el detective de Jersey

Después de descubrir en un poco ortodoxo interrogatorio que, efectivamente, la mujer había sido secuestrada por el entrenador y unos cuantos amigos que pensaban en el jugoso pellizco que sacarían de la operación, encontraron la cabaña en medio del bosque donde estaba retenida. Cinco hombres armados estaban dentro, pero no había ni rastro de la rehén.

Cuando Steve acabó su interrogatorio con el que parecía el otro cabecilla del grupo, consistente en amenazarle con clavarle el atizador de la chimenea en sus partes nobles y meterle la cabeza entre la madera que había puesto él mismo a arder en su interior, se dirigió al punto donde el secuestrador le dijo que estaría la entrada al zulo en el que se encontraba la asustada mujer del empresario. Chin desataba a la mujer mientras Danny reñía a su jefe.

-¡Con el atizador! ¡Nada menos! ¡Y delante de la chimenea, encendida! Y por cierto,_ ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental construye una cabaña con chimenea en una isla tropical? _¡Las chimeneas son algo entrañable, Steve! Calcetines alineados, Santa Claus, noches románticas seguidas de sexo y pasión… No son para que yo las asocie a partir de hoy con la chamuscada cabeza de un criminal con un atizador clavado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que no voy ni a nombrar aquí. Cualquier cosa en tus manos es un peligro.

-Nos dijo dónde estaba la rehén.

-Repito, por enésima vez que, si a mí me haces algo así, acabaré confesando que fui yo el responsable del accidente del _vuelo 815 de Oceanic Airlines_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?- preguntó la mujer secuestrada-, porque están casados, ¿no?

-Y con niños, ya- dijo Chin sin pensar. A su lado, Kono le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras empujaba a uno de los detenidos hacia el coche.

-¿"_Sexo y pasión", _Danny?- preguntaba Steve con una sonrisa.

-¿Sólo has oído eso de todo lo que te he dicho?

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Lokelani les recibió con una sonrisa.<p>

-¿Se han portado bien?-Preguntó el SEAL. Danny reprimió una carcajada, lo cierto era que su amigo había asumido el rol paterno con bastante facilidad.

-Sí, son algo traviesos, pero nos hemos entendido bien. Ahora están recogiendo los juguetes y metiéndolos en la caja.

-Perfecto…- Steve estaba incómodo, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. ¿Le tendía el dinero y le decía que ya se podía ir? ¿Se quedaba allí charlando cuando lo que de verdad le apetecía era ver a los niños? Miró al rubio, en busca de consejo.

-Muy bien, Lokelani- dijo éste asumiendo el control. Al Capitán no dejaba de asombrarle la facilidad de su compañero para interpretar sus gestos, había pasados años en la Marina, y como SEAL había trabajado con mucha gente, pero con nadie había logrado el grado de conexión que tenía con Danny-, de verdad que nos alegra que los niños no te hayan hecho pasar malos ratos. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No es necesario, gracias, Daniel. Creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar si mañana tengo que vérmelas con estos dos terremotos. Mañana traeré a Grace, Rachel me ha llamado y dijo que no creía que hubiese ningún problema.

Danny miró a su amigo con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no lo hay- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-, nos encanta tener a Grace en casa.

Lokelani le miró divertida y la expresión del rubio era de confusión. Steve frunció el ceño intentando comprender la reacción de las personas que estaban con él. Simplemente había dicho que… ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Había sonado aquello como creía ahora que había sonado?.

-Bueno… ejem… quiero decir que…- intentó corregirlo sólo para darse cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas. Danny carraspeó.

-Mañana entonces a la misma hora

Lokelani reaccionó con rapidez.

-Muy bien, de todas formas te tomo la palabra sobre esa invitación- la mujer captó la mirada de Steve y se asustó-, a los dos- añadió antes de marcharse porque _acababa de recordar que tenía que hacer algo muy urgente… _


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a los que habeis comentado, **eminahinata**, **Vismur, lea1-santome, Jazmingirl**, y a todos los que habeis leído y puesto alertas en la historia. ¡Sin vosotros esto no serviría de nada!

Sé que a mi querida **Mcflurryta **le ha hecho mucha ilusión la dedicatoria, así que esta también ¡va por usted!**... **además, fuiste la única que pilló el guiño a LOST, o al menos que lo comentó :-(

**Notas** al final, ojo que la segunda puede llevar Spoiler para el que no haya visto la 2ª temporada.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no les lees tú hoy?- dijo Danny de repente. Steve le miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿De verdad creías que no me había dado cuenta de que nos has estado observando estos días? No me mires así, soy un buen detective… y tampoco es que hayas sido muy discreto. Por eso supuse que te haría ilusión ser tú quien les leyese el cuento esta noche. A ellos les va a encantar.<p>

El SEAL miró a su amigo como si éste hubiese realizado el mayor descubrimiento científico del momento. El policía se echó a reír.

-Vamos, anda. Sube.

-¿Y si no les gusta como lo hago?

-¿En serio me vas a salir ahora con esas? ¿Tú? ¿El hombre que es capaz de hacer un arma mortífera con una pinza de la ropa?

-Ese es Mcgiver, Danno

-Oh, por supuesto, no sé cómo es posible que me haya equivocado. ¿Vas a subir, o no?

El Capitán subió las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo sin que diese la impresión de estar ansioso por estar con los niños. Nunca había pensado en tener familia. Siendo SEAL prefería mantener las mínimas ataduras posibles y, por ello, evitaba comprometerse. Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la idea de comprometerse con alguien no le parecía ya tan terrible. La verdad, no tenía muy claro a qué se debía ese cambio de opinión.

Ahora esos niños habían despertado en él algo más, en parte le asustaba la simple idea de no ser capaz de atender a sus necesidades. Y ahí entraba Danny, que hacía que todo aquello resultase sencillo y casi natural… aunque eso tampoco era nada nuevo.

Aukukeko y Uluwehi se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea de que Steve fuese el encargado de leerles el cuento esa noche. Adoraban a Danny, por supuesto, los trataba bien, era dulce y cariñoso, jugaba con ellos y cocinaba cosas ricas… pero el hecho de que el SEAL, a quien tenían un poquito de miedo, decidiese pasar aquellos ratos con ellos, hacía que se sintiesen bien, sabiendo que el moreno no estaba molesto con ellos por estar en su casa.

Mcgarrett se había colocado como había visto hacer a su amigo y comenzó a leer. Al principio lo abordó como si fuese una más de sus misiones, pero, al oír a los niños reír y entusiasmarse con la historia, se permitió el lujo de relajarse. En uno de los escasos momentos en que levantó la vista, se encontró con su amigo apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole con una mezcla de orgullo y cariño que hizo que se ruborizase un poco, algo que no admitiría jamás, por supuesto.

Cuando los niños se durmieron, el rubio ya se había ido. Steve se lo encontró leyendo en la cocina mientras una olla burbujeaba ante él. Al líder del 5.0 le costaba admitirlo, pero la comida que su amigo preparaba solía oler condenadamente bien… y sabía igual. Se acercó a husmear.

-Ni se te ocurra- le llegó la voz de su compañero, que no había dejado de leer mientras hablaba.

-Como sigas aquí mucho tiempo más, acabaré engordando y con las arterias colapsadas.

-No te pases. Es comida sana, verduritas y cosas de esas. Es para los niños, así Lokelani no tendrá que cocinar mañana. Además, a Grace le encanta. De todas formas, si tanto te preocupa tu estilizada figura, te recuerdo que estoy aquí a petición tuya, cuando quieras, me voy.

El SEAL se giró de golpe y clavó su mirada en la del policía.

-No, no quiero.

-¿Te has visto con los niños?-Danny volvió a sonreír con orgullo-. ¡Ya estás hecho todo un padrazo! No necesitas mi ayuda.

-Danny, eso ya lo hemos hablado. ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Te incomoda estar aquí?

-Cielos, no, claro que no…

-Entonces te quedas- la sonrisa que apareció en la expresión de Mcgarrett era tan grande que prácticamente no le cabía en el rostro. Luego se acercó a la nevera y cogió dos cervezas. Puso una delante de su compañero al tiempo que bebía un largo trago de la suya. Se sentó a contemplar la comida en silencio.

-Quiero tener hijos- dijo de repente.

-Cielo, eso es algo que yo no te puedo dar- bromeó el policía-. Deberías hablarlo con Catherine.

-¿Otra vez con Cath?- preguntó Steve molesto.

-Bueno, hablas de niños y para eso hace falta una mujer, creía que estabais juntos.

-Nada serio, y desde luego, no como para tener hijos.

-No hace falta que te enfades, Steve, era sólo un comentario.

-Es que no sé por qué tienes que mencionarla.

-¿Tal vez porque es la única relación personal tuya de la que tengo conocimiento? A no ser que Lori y tú…

-¡El colmo!- el capitán se levantó y salió de la cocina dejando allí a un estupefacto policía que no sabía si ir tras su compañero o seguir atendiendo a la comida. Sabiendo que el SEAL no se podía ir muy lejos - _a fin de cuentas, esa era su casa - _, y que, si abandonaba la estancia corría el riesgo de que se le quemase algo, siguió allí sentado intentando comprender qué demonios había ocurrido allí.

* * *

><p>Cuando Steve regresó a la casa, en ésta reinaba el silencio, un silencio que, a pesar de resultar familiar, ahora se antojaba bastante incómodo. El SEAL se quitó la camiseta sudada por la carrera y mojada por la lluvia que había empezado a caer y se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar donde, sin saber muy bien por qué, había explotado de aquella manera tan ridícula. Era consciente de que su compañero sólo estaba conversando y que su reacción había sido excesiva. También sabía que al día siguiente tendría que escuchar un montón de palabras sobre "<em>cómo, cuando dos adultos están hablando, uno no debe marcharse así, sin más, a no ser que reciba una llamada de emergencia, que no fue el caso, Mcgarrett", <em>el simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Sobre la mesa había un vaso de agua y una nota. Danny…

"_Supongo que has ido a correr, porque no te he visto en la playa. Perdóname, debí recordar que eres un SEAL y que lo tuyo no es hablar de relaciones personales. Lamento que algo de lo que haya dicho te haya podido molestar_

_P.D: Como se te ocurra despertarme antes de tiempo me vas a oír, pienso quejarme tanto que desearás estar en manos de tu peor enemigo"_

El líder de la unidad no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de nuevo. Bebió agradecido el agua que su amigo había dejado y subió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>El sonido de pequeños pasos perturbó el ya de por sí bastante inestable sueño del Capitán Mcgarrett. Abrió un ojo para encontrarse con que Uluwehi y Aukukeko estaban cogidos de la mano en la puerta.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Truenos- contestó Uluwehi.

-¿Tenéis miedo?

Los niños asintieron y Steve les hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercasen al tiempo que les hacía un hueco en la cama.

-¿Dónde está Danny?- preguntó Aukukeko sin dejar de chuparse el dedo.

-En su habitación- El SEAL no entendía aquella pregunta.

-¿No es esta?- quiso saber Uluwehi.

-No, claro que no. Esta es mi habitación.

Los niños se miraron, sin comprender.

-Nos gusta Danny- dijo Uluwehi metiéndose entre las sábanas.

El Marine asintió.

-Y cuando él está sonríes siempre- apuntó Aukukeko con la inocencia que tienen los niños a los tres años.

El ya desvelado Steve tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Steve se despertó cuando el brazo de Aukukeko le dio de lleno en la nariz. Creía que dormir con niños sería más fácil. Miró la hora en el móvil, pronto sería el momento de levantarse, así que se dirigió hacia la ducha procurando no hacer ruido. Después, se encaminó a la habitación donde dormía Danny. No iba a despertarlo, se dijo mientras sonreía con cariño al recordar la amenaza de la nota, simplemente había descubierto que le agradaba ver a su amigo dormido, posiblemente porque era el único momento en que estaba callado y en paz con el mundo.<p>

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que la cama estaba hecha y el rubio no estaba. Steve se alarmó. No había comprobado que el detective no se hubiese marchado a su casa, enfadado por la exagerada reacción del capitán de aquella noche. Al leer la nota, había entendido que todo estaba bien, que Danno estaría ahí. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si seguía molesto? De la cocina le llegó ruido de tazas y el inconfundible aroma del café. Bajó las escaleras como un rayo. Allí estaba el policía.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó tendiéndole una taza con una alegre sonrisa-. Otra vez has hecho una fiesta de pijamas, ¿eh? ¿Tenían miedo los niños por la tormenta?- El rubio había pasado por la habitación de su compañero en medio de la noche para comprobar que éste hubiese regresado y no se le hubiese ocurrido seguir corriendo hasta que se le acabase la isla y continuar nadando hasta el continente. La estampa de su amigo durmiendo con los niños hizo que no pudiese resistir la tentación de ir a por su móvil y sacar una foto. Seguro que Kono lo iba a agradecer. Steve seguía en la puerta con una expresión de alivio. Danny suspiró.- ¿Creíste que me había ido, Steven?- al ver al Capitán bajar la vista, supo que exactamente eso era lo que había pasado por la cabeza del loco ninja que tenía frente a él. Sonrió con dulzura y se acercó al moreno.- ¿Y crees que si estuviese tan enfadado como para marcharme te iba a dejar un vaso de agua preparado para cuando volvieses de correr?- Steve negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista. Al policía de Jersey le recordó a Grace, cuando hacía alguna travesura y tenía miedo a que "su Danno" dejase de quererla.- ¿Y crees que me iba a ir dejando solos a los niños?- el SEAL repitió el gesto. Danny le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo y lo llevó hasta la mesa- Ahora desayuna tranquilo, que no me iré a ninguna parte.

-Lo siento- murmuró el líder del 5.0. El rubio soltó una carcajada que se ganó una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su compañero.

-¿Te disculpas por eso y no te disculpas cuando me disparan por tu culpa? ¡Steve Mcgarrett, eres digno de estudio!

En el rostro del moreno se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>Entiéndase "Cielo" como sustitutivo de la palabra "Babe"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Atención, Nota con SPOILER!<strong> Sí, como veis, me he fabricado un mundo perfecto donde Lori se mete en sus asuntos, que para nada son Steve o la vida de Danny y Kono está de vuelta.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, se acerca el fin del fic, debe quedar un capítulo... gracias a todos los que la han acompañado leyéndola, suscribiéndose , comentándola... os adoro a todos, millones de gracias!

Mención especial a **eminahinata**, **Vismur, lea1-santome, Jazmingirl**, cuyos comentarios motivan a seguir. Y **Mcflurryta,** por supuesto.

El próximo fic será algo más angustioso...

y, por cierto, seguimos en mi bello mundo. Posible pseudo spoiler porque hago referencia a cosas de las que se habla en la 2 temporada... pero creo que no es nada que nadie sepa ya.

* * *

><p>Como Danny había imaginado, a Kono le entusiasmó la foto que había sacado de Steve y los niños.<p>

-¡Oh! ¡Qué imagen tan tierna!- dijo sin poder evitar transferirla a la mesa para que se viese en todas las pantallas mientras comían en el cuartel general.

-¿Para qué se la enseñas?- protestó el SEAL algo avergonzado-, es más, Danny. ¿Por qué la has sacado?

-No lo pude evitar, estabas tan adorable…- contestó el detective sin ser muy consciente de lo que había dicho.

Chin se atragantó con la bebida.

Lori sintió un interés repentino por un trozo de lechuga de su sandwich.

Kono sonreía triunfal.

Steve le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Crees que estaba _adorable_?- preguntó sin saber por qué.

-La escena, la escena era adorable, toda ella, en conjunto…- se apresuró a rectificar el nativo de Jersey notando como su rostro enrojecía todavía más… _si tan solo Kono dejase de mirarlo de esa forma… _

Después de la comida, y en vista de que la tarde no parecía presentar ningún caso, cada miembro de la unidad se retiró a su oficina, bien para acabar el papeleo o bien para buscar algo que investigar en los archivos.

Danny supo que algo iba mal en el momento en que vio al capitán asomarse a su puerta tras recibir una llamada telefónica. Tenía en su cara la expresión nº 15, que se podía interpretar aproximadamente como "_alguien acaba de atropellar a mi cachorrito"._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo apartando la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y absteniéndose de mencionar el extraño caso sobrenatural que hacía que los informes que tenía que cubrir aumentasen de tamaño cada vez que salía de su oficina y que dichos informes se parecían sospechosamente a los que, _supuestamente, _debería estar rellenando _cierto SEAL que está por aquí._

-Ha llamado la madre de los niños. Mañana volverán a por ellos

El detective se mordió el labio inferior. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y empujó la silla hacia atrás para incorporarse.

-¿Creías que se iban a quedar para siempre? Ya sabías que iban a volver a por ellos, ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a su amigo y cogiéndolo suavemente por el antebrazo para dirigirlo a una de las sillas.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!, pero pensé que tardarían algo más.

-Bueno, te diré lo que vamos a hacer- continuó el policía, quien acariciaba distraídamente el brazo del Marine en lo que era un gesto reconfortante.- Mañana te tomarás el día libre y lo pasarás con ellos.

-¿Y la unidad?

El rubio guiñó un ojo.

-Yo te cubro, ¿recuerdas?

Un Steve algo más animado volvió a su oficina a continuar con su trabajo… aunque el detective aún no tenía muy claro cuál era, teniendo en cuenta que todos los papeles del Capitán parecían estar sobre su mesa. Al cabo de un rato, el moreno volvió a asomarse a su puerta.

-He pensado que hoy podemos salir pronto y llevar a los niños a cenar por ahí.

-Buena idea.

-A lo mejor a Rachel no le importa que venga Grace también.

-La llamaré ahora.- Danny cogió su móvil y vio que el alto seguía allí- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Esto… no… me voy a trabajar.

El rubio soltó un gruñido, _trabajar… _Después frunció el ceño, su amigo últimamente actuaba de forma muy extraña… incluso para ser él.

La tercera vez que oyó abrirse su puerta, ni se molestó en levantarse de debajo de la mesa, donde estaba buscando el bolígrafo que acababa de caerse y parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-Disculpa… creí que habías salido…- comenzó a decir Lori- El rubio se incorporó tan de golpe que su cabeza chocó con la mesa-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perdona, creí que eras…- dijo el hombre tocándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Kono me dijo que te diera esto- dijo tendiéndole un montón de carpetas.

Danny buscó a la joven con la mirada, que puso cara de "_¿Me estás mirando a mí?", _y vocalizó lentamente la palabra "Traidora". Las carpetas eran de Steve, ¿de quién si no? Éste seguramente se las había dado a Kono para que se las pusiese al rubio en la mesa, como había estado haciendo todo el día y ella se valía ahora de la recién llegada, que no sabía aún del todo cómo iban las cosas en esa oficina de locos, y, de paso, había añadido unos cuantos de sus propios papeles al envío. Dirigió una compasiva mirada a la mujer que estaba en su oficina, mirada que ésta no comprendió en el momento, pero que tal vez sí recordaría en el futuro.

-¡Si algún día desaparezco, buscadme aquí, estaré muerto y enterrado bajo vuestros informes!- gritó dramáticamente.

Steve y Kono se miraron como si no tuviesen ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo su compañero al tiempo que Chin soltaba una suave carcajada. Lori se marchó a su despacho pensando que había acabado en una unidad que, posiblemente, sí necesitase una niñera.

* * *

><p>Decidieron cenar en un restaurante cercano a la casa de Steve, para no llevar los coches, que no estaban acondicionados para llevar a tres niños en su interior. Los pequeños les contaban entusiasmados todo lo que habían hecho durante el día y, por lo visto, se lo habían pasado estupendamente. Grace, por su parte, habló del colegio.<p>

-Tommy dice que el nuevo gobernador tiene bien atado al 5.0- informó la niña.

-¿Otra vez Tommy?- se quejó Danny poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿No podía tirarte de las coletas como han hecho los niños de todo el mundo?

Steve levantó una ceja, divertido.

Ninguno de los dos miembros de la unidad se atrevió a decir que, efectivamente, _la intención _ del gobernador era tenerlos bajo control, pero de ahí a que lo consiguiese…

-Danno, no sé por qué quieres que Tommy me tire de las coletas- dijo Grace clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de su padre.

-No quiero, cariño, pero así era cómo los niños llamaban la atención de las niñas.

-Es una actitud muy infantil- aseguró la niña, muy seria. Steve supo que ni su entrenamiento cono SEAL le había preparado para aguantar la risa en situaciones como aquella.

-¡Muy infantil, dice!- Danny sonrió-. Eh, Superseal, puedes reírte, no querría limpiar tus restos después de que estalles.

La carcajada del Marine resonó por todo el comedor atrayendo las miradas del resto de clientes. Nuevamente susurros de _"Qué familia tan encantadora", "Qué pareja tan estupenda hacen" _o _"Es una pena que dos hombres tan atractivos sean gais" _–este comentario había provocado que Steve y Danny se atragantasen la primera vez- se escuchasen entre la gente.

Después de la cena, Rachel recogió a Grace mientras los dos amigos cargaban con un somnoliento niño cada uno.

-Es más fácil que llevarlos de la mano- comentó Steve con Uluwehi en sus brazos.- Tengo la espalda destrozada de antes.

Danny dejó escapar una risita.

-Ser bajito, a veces, tiene algunas ventajas- No es que él no tuviese que agacharse para que los niños le alcanzasen la mano, pero, sin duda, menos que su amigo.

Antes de dormir, los pequeños se despidieron del detective, ya que su madre los recogería cuando éste aún se encontrase en el cuartel general.

-Vendremos a visitarte- informaba Uluwehi.

-No te enfadarás con nosotros, ¿verdad?- preguntó Aukukeko.

Danny puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- Los niños se encogieron de hombros con la más sospechosa cara de inocencia de la historia y el rubio volvió a darles un abrazo-. No hagáis sufrir demasiado al tío Steve mañana, ¿vale?

-Te queremos, tío Danny- contestó Uluwehi dando a entender que no iban a prometer nada que no fuesen capaces de cumplir.

Steve subió con los pequeños para leerles el cuento mientras el policía de Jersey decidía que las arterias del SEAL seguramente podrían soportar un día más de comida real. Esa noche no hubo cervezas, después de que acabaron con sus tareas, los dos hombres se retiraron a dormir.

Steve acababa de salir del baño cuando oyó un suave gemido de disgusto proveniente de la habitación en donde dormía su compañero. Se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio le señaló la cama. Ambos acababan de comprender por qué los hermanos no querían que el rubio se enfadase con ellos. Las sábanas estaban completamente embadurnadas de pintura y lo que parecía sospechosamente mantequilla de cacahuete.

-Sabía que, por mucho sueño que tuviese esta mañana, no había podido hacer la cama tan terriblemente mal- mascullaba el policía.

El Marine no sabía si reír o no, al fin Danny había sido víctima de las travesuras de los niños y, aunque debería estar molesto, ya que habían arruinado sus sábanas, la cara de su amigo era digna de verse.

-Iré al sofá.

Sólo en ese momento, el capitán fue plenamente consciente de que su compañero seguía hablando.

-El sofá…- meditó- La verdad es que nos va a llevar un buen rato quitar las cosas de los niños de encima y prepararla para que estés cómodo…

-¿Y dónde pretendes que duerma? ¿En el suelo? La verdad es que no me apetece coger el coche ahora para ir hasta mi casa.

-Bueno… si no te resulta incómodo…-Mcgarrett no sabía muy bien de dónde estaban saliendo esas palabras, pero el caso es que salían sin que él pudiese detenerlas- Mi cama es suficientemente grande para los dos…

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas.

-¿En tu cama? ¿Contigo?

-Esto… sí… bueno… no hay nada de malo en ello… ¿no?

Jamás había visto al marine comportarse de forma tan tímida, tal vez fue por eso que no se negó a la loca propuesta…Además, ya estaba claro que la mente del moreno no funcionaba igual que la del resto del mundo, así que no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

Bueno, a lo mejor lo que le sorprendía era que al estar en la cama con su amigo no se sentía incomodado en absoluto, sino más bien tenía la sensación de que era algo natural, que así era como debía ser… y eso sí era sorprendente y a la vez le causaba algo de miedo.

-Trata de no aprovecharte de mí, no soy tan fácil, cariño- dijo en broma, tratando de apartar los pensamientos extraños que acudían a su mente. Oyó a Steve sonreír desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Que descanses, Danno…


	8. Chapter 8

Y por fin llegó el último capítulo... no estoy muy convencida con él, pero espero ansiosa vuestra opinión, gracias a **eminahinata**, **Vismur, lea1-santome, Jazmingirl** por acompañar esta historia con sus comentarios, y por supuesto a **Mcflurryta,** que ahí sigue ayudándome con sus comentarios... y que sigue pidiéndome ocupar el puesto de Danno en la cama de Steve...

Y aunque no sé si lo va a leer o no, millones de gracias a **CellyLS**, que es mi principal fuente de inspiración y sin cuyos fics estaría muy triste... eres una de las principales causas por las que escribo, mi niña.

* * *

><p>Danny se despertó con unas terribles ganas de beber y un peso extra sobre su cadera. Se disponía a abandonar la comodidad de la cama para ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua cuando el brazo de Steve se tensó y se aferró a él impidiéndole moverse. ¡Genial! Ahora el SEAL le había tomado por Cath, o por quien fuese, se dijo a sí mismo recordando cómo reaccionaba su amigo cada vez que la mencionaba. De todas formas, no podía negar que la sensación era bastante confortable. Sacudió los pensamientos que acudían a su mente en ese momento… ¡Por el Amor de Dios!, ¡él había estado casado!, ¡con una mujer!. Y tenía una hija, además… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Por suerte para él, se quedó dormido pronto, arrullado por el sonido de la suave respiración de Steve y en el agradable calorcito de su abrazo como para seguir meditando en todo aquello.<p>

La segunda vez que se despertó, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonase la alarma de su móvil. Asombrosamente, Mcgarrett seguía allí, durmiendo y en la misma postura. Así que él estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de levantarse antes de tiempo, y su compañero la de dormir más se dijo sonriendo mientras se libraba cuidadosamente del brazo del SEAL, quien al momento emitió un gemido lastimero, como si le hubiesen arrebatado un juguete muy preciado a un niño.

-¿A dónde vas, Danno?- musitó dejando al detective muy sorprendido, pues seguía convencido de que su amigo le tomaba por quienquiera que fuese la que acostumbrase a compartir cama con él.

-A trabajar.

El SEAL se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Es tan tarde ya?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Para mí es temprano, pero lo que tú digas.

-Nunca duermo tanto- se extrañó el moreno-. No sé qué me ha ocurrido…

-Tampoco es que vayas a llegar tarde a ningún sitio, así que no te preocupes tanto. Es más, deberías dormir un rato más. Ya se encargarán los niños de agotarte las reservas de energía después.

A Steve no le parecía una mala idea. Se volvió a acurrucar bajo las sábanas.

-Pásalo bien.

* * *

><p>Durante aquellos días, algo raro había ocurrido. No se trataba sólo de los niños, se dijo el SEAL, sino de muchos momentos en los que se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando y haciendo cosas que deberían resultarle incómodas y que, sin embargo, le parecían lo más normal del mundo.<p>

Era algo sobre lo que tenía que pensar muy detenidamente. Se encontraba en el parque, observando a los niños jugar. Había algo fascinante en aquello, tenían cierta forma de solucionar los inconvenientes que se les presentaban que hacían que el marine sonriese maravillado. Un par de mujeres se habían sentado junto a él, intentando entablar conversación y recibiendo por toda respuesta una mirada que Danny catalogaría como la número 8: _"No me molestes cuando estoy pensando"_

En ese momento su teléfono vibró.

**_"¿Todo bien? ¿Habéis quemado la casa ya? Por aquí_**

**_se presenta un día apacible en la que los informes NO_**

**_se multiplican milagrosamente sobre mi mesa"_**

Steve sonrió mientras leía el mensaje.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Todo en orden. Hemos ido al parque a jugar y Aukukeko<em>**

**_nos ha hecho un par de dibujos… creo que te ha dibujado _**

**_más alto de lo que eres, pero es un niño, a fin de cuentas"_**

Kono supo de quién era el mensaje simplemente con mirar la expresión de su amigo. No pudo evitar darle un codazo a su primo, que puso los ojos en blanco. Lori observaba la escena con la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

-He encontrado el paradero de la banda de Lyu Shang- dijo el hombre, más por distraer a su prima que por otra cosa.

-Mmmm… eso está cerca, ¿no?- quiso saber Danny acercándose a la mesa multimedia.

-Sí, ¿estás pensando en organizar una redada?- la expresión de Kono era aterradoramente feliz.

-No podemos sin nada en su contra… pero seguro que si los vigilamos un ratito encontraremos algún motivo para entrar.

-¡Hecho!

* * *

><p>Chin entró en el piso desde donde estaban observando a los narcotraficantes con la comida. En ese momento, el móvil de Danny volvió a vibrar.<p>

**_"Danno, te has llevado tus cosas"_**

**_"Lo sé"_**

**_"¿Por qué?"_**

**_"¿Preguntas por qué lo sé, o por qué me las he llevado? Me las llevé _**

**_porque los niños se van hoy y ya no necesitas que te ayude con ellos"_**

**_"Ah"_**

Danny cogió con alegría su comida japonesa y comenzó a comer mientras Kono observaba a los vecinos.

**_"Gracias por la comida"_**

**_"¿Han sobrevivido tus arterias?_**

**_"Eso espero. Pero ya sabes que esas cosas no se saben en el momento"_**

**_"No sé ni para qué me molesto"_**

Ahora era Chin quien vigilaba. Ya llevaban un buen rato y comenzaban a creer que les iba a llevar más tiempo del que habían predicho.

**_"¿Qué tal todo por ahí?"_**

**_"Fantástico. Vigilando a la banda de Lyu Shang con una tranquilidad_**

**_absoluta y sin que ningún loco SEAL intente entrar por la fuerza y sin una orden judicial"_**

**_"Es más rápido así"_**

**_"Y no sirve de nada si tienen un abogado competente… es decir, cualquiera menos el mío. Ahora si me disculpas, algunos tenemos que trabajar por aquí"_**

Y por fin llegó el momento en que los narcotraficantes se descuidaron y la unidad de élite del gobernador aprovechó para irrumpir en la estancia. Lamentablemente, no contaban con la gente que estaba en una habitación que no habían logrado ver, haciendo que quedasen en una inferioridad numérica bastante clara. A pesar de todo, el 5.0 salió bastante bien parado de la pelea. Kono había recibido un par de puñetazos de los que se vengó concienzudamente alegando que, si le salía un solo moratón en la cara y le estropeaban sus planes de esa noche, iban a desear no haberse metido en su camino. Chin y Lori también recibieron unos cuantos golpes y Danny consiguió desviar una navaja que tenía como objetivo su abdomen… lástima que sólo consiguiera desviarla hacia su brazo, donde ahora tenía un bonito corte.

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo?- le decía a Chin después de disparar a un narcotraficante que se acercaba al teniente por la espalda con otra navaja-. Que no podré culpar a Mcgarrett de esto.

El hombre sonrió después de darle las gracias.

* * *

><p><p>

Steve había planeado ir a echar una mano a su equipo en cuanto los niños se hubieran marchado, pero, entre limpiar la casa y dejar todo como estaba antes de la visita, se le hizo bastante tarde. Consultó su reloj, a esa hora, si todo seguía tranquilo, ya debían estar todos en sus casas. Llamó a Danny para ponerse al corriente, pero su línea estaba ocupada. Posiblemente estuviese hablando con Grace, se dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño. Adoraba escuchar esas conversaciones. Decidió llamar a Chin, quien le contó los acontecimientos de la tarde.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-¡Claro! Sólo algunos rasguños y golpes sin importancia… Bueno, y a Kono le han estropeado una cita, pero ya se ha desquitado. ¿Cómo están las cosa por ahí? ¿Se han ido ya los niños?

-Sí, y he de decir que la casa es ahora demasiado silenciosa.

Steve se desvistió y se puso el bañador. Antes de ir a la playa se sentó en el sofá abrumado por sus propios pensamientos. Cuando ya no pudo más se internó en el agua, nadar siempre le había hecho sentirse bien…

* * *

><p>-Y yo me pregunto. ¿Cómo no pude imaginarme que eras tú? ¿Por qué iba un ladrón a llamar a la puerta? Y ¿Qué otra persona en su sano juicio iba a llamar a las tres de la mañana?<p>

Sin embargo, mientras se quejaba, Danny se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Steve entrar en su casa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó señalando el brazo de su amigo.

-Ah, nada. Algunos idiotas no deberían jugar con cosas que cortan.

-Chin dijo que estabais todos bien- el Marine se acercó y comenzó a examinar el brazo de su compañero.

-Y estamos bien. Sólo ha sido un arañazo- comentó intentando librarse de las atenciones del moreno, no es que le molestase, sino que el hecho de que las manos de su amigo recorriesen su brazo de esa forma tan delicada le estaba haciendo sentir cosas en las que prefería no pensar en ese momento- ¿Quieres devolverme el brazo de una vez? Lo necesito- El SEAL lo soltó-. Gracias. Y ahora… ¿me puedes explicar qué haces aquí a estas horas?- En la cara del moreno se dibujó una expresión para la que el detective de Jersey no tenía catalogación. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió con dulzura.- Echas de menos a los niños, ¿no?

-Un poco- contestó el Capitán de fragata con un hilo de voz. El rubio lo condujo al sofá, que ahora era cama, y le hizo sentarse. Dudó un instante si ir a la nevera a por cervezas, pero decidió que aquellas no eran horas para ponerse a beber, así que se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Conozco esa sensación, créeme.

Steve le miró con intensidad y permaneció así un buen rato, como si no supiese qué otra cosa hacer.

-No sólo a los niños, Danno.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego sonrió.

-¿Me echabas de menos a mí? Ya sé que mi compañía es de lo más agradable, pero…

-No me estás entendiendo- Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo. Lo que iba a hacer era muy difícil- Sólo quiero que me escuches y que no me interrumpas. Necesito que estés callado hasta que termine, o de lo contrario no sabré continuar. Y necesito que me jures que nada va a cambiar.

-¿Cómo dices?- Danny se puso serio, aquello nada tenía que ver con los piques que se lanzaban eventualmente.

-Júramelo- La mirada de Steve se volvió a clavar en Danny.

-Cielos Steve, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Danny…

-Supongo que nada de lo que me puedas decir me va a sorprender ya, así que, de acuerdo juro que _intentaré_ que nada cambie después de lo que me vas a contar.

-Eso no es lo que te he pedido.

-Eh, no puedo jurar nada más. Cuando alguien te dice algo así sabes que lo que te va a contar no es algo como "_Soy yo quien pone los informes en tu mesa porque no me apetece rellenarlos"_.

Steve sonrió y asintió. Era cierto, no podía pedirle algo así sin decirle la verdad.

-Se trata de que…- Steve carraspeó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- estos días…he descubierto que… bueno, he estado pensando…

Danny emitió un bufido.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras!- Steve no pudo reprimir su sonrisa

-¡No he hablado! ¡Pero es que me voy a hacer viejo esperando a que me cuentes lo que sea que me tienes que contar! A ver, abreviemos, ¿de qué te has dado cuenta estos días?

-Pues de que he estado inventando excusas para que no te fueras, de que me gusta que estés en mi casa, me gusta verte cocinar mientras robas bocados de la comida que estás preparando, me gusta que vayamos juntos a comprar, incluso me ha gustado tenerte en mi cama…- esto último lo dijo en voz muy bajita. Como si se lo estuviese diciendo a sí mismo. Danny seguía en silencio y el SEAL no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección. Ya bastante difícil era confesar todo aquello y encima justo ese día, Danny había decidido dormir sin camiseta… ¿por qué había escogido para hablar de todo aquello el único momento en que su amigo no estaba tapado hasta las orejas?- Esta noche me desperté y estabas ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, y antes de que me diese cuenta, mi brazo estaba sobre tu cadera. Y tú hiciste un ruido de satisfacción y te acomodaste para que yo pudiese alcanzarte mejor. En ese momento supe que así debería ser. Y hoy no añoré demasiado a los niños, porque… porque me había pasado el día extrañándote a ti… Danny, no sé si estás entendiendo lo que quiero decirte.- Por fin el líder de la unidad encaró a su amigo, que todavía no había reaccionado. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse, nunca había huido de un conflicto… pero esta parecía ser la ocasión perfecta para una retirada a tiempo. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡EH!- gritó Danny- No pensarás irte, ¿no? ¿Soltar la bomba y correr a cubierto? Te juro, Steven, te juro que si sales ahora por esa puerta, sí que cambiarán las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Quedarme y ver cómo te pones furioso?-_«¿O quedarme y ver cómo me rompes el corazón?__» _añadió para sí.

-Pues primero déjame digerir lo que acabas de decirme- le contestó el rubio- ahora siéntate aquí- ordenó. Sorprendentemente, el Marine obedeció sin rechistar y estuvieron largo rato así, sentados muy juntos y en absoluto silencio.- Así que _¿ruido de satisfacción?- _preguntó el policía al cabo de un rato.

Steve sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para Danny, cargada de ternura, y asintió.

-Yo creí que me habías confundido con alguna de tus conquistas femeninas…- continuó el detective-. Lo cierto es que se estaba _realmente bien_ así… ¿Crees que has sido el único que ha tenido extraños pensamientos con su mejor amigo? ¿En serio crees que has sido el único que ha sentido que estos días han sido como deberían ser siempre los días? ¿De verdad cre…- no pudo continuar, porque de pronto una boca estaba en la suya, devorándolo con pasión, y unas manos lo recorrían con suavidad, y todo aquello era perfecto.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis que lo reescriba? Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí.<p> 


	9. Epilogo

Bueno, pues a falta de ideas de secuela, va un epílogo de regalo... espero que os guste, gracias a **eminahinata**,**Vismur, lea1-santome, Jazmingirl** ,** Laynfrella**, **Potter de Snape** y a todos los que habeis leído la historia.

Como siempre, mención a **Mcflurryta,** que espero disfrute del epílogo...Y a **CellyLS**, mi musa y mi ejemplo a seguir.

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

-Espera… ¡Espera!- Un poco a regañadientes, Danny se separó de Steve preguntándose en qué preciso momento había acabado tumbado sobre la cama con un SEAL de la Marina encima. El Capitán emitió un gemido de protesta y volvió a buscar la boca de su compañero, quien lo detuvo con la mano.

-No, Mcgarrett, quieto, espera un momento- a modo de respuesta, recibió otro gruñido y Danny no pudo evitar pensar que estaba presenciando el momento en que su jefe todavía se comunicaba de forma más primitiva-. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres hablar ahora?- el moreno sonrió, tampoco era tan sorprendente que su amigo quisiese hablar… luego, añadió con malicia- A mí me está pareciendo que prefieres hacer otras cosas…- dijo apretándose aún más contra él.

-¡Oh!, no me lo pongas más difícil…

-No soy yo quien quiere hablar ahora…

-Vamos a ver…- Sin saber muy bien cómo, el detective se las ingenió para quitarse a su amigo de encima- ¿Es esto algo del momento?, es decir, ¿de repente estabas en casa, te dio un calentón y te presentaste aquí?

Steve le miró, herido.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de lo que te he dicho?

-Creo que no me he expresado bien- se defendió el rubio sintiéndose fatal por lo que acababa de decir.

-Danno… creo que tú y yo hemos pasado la barrera de la amistad…

-Puedes jurarlo- dijo el policía con una sonrisa

-No me interrumpas…- Steve no estaba molesto, en el fondo el hecho de que su compañero pareciese dispuesto a reñirle y a interrumpirle era algo que le volvía loco… Desde siempre. Desde que le dio aquel puñetazo, dejándolo sumamente confundido y asombrado.

-Perdón…

El líder del 5.0 sacudió la cabeza, su amigo era incorregible.

-Hemos pasado esa barrera hace tiempo… antes de hoy, y antes de que descubriese que me gusta verte dormir…

-Eso da miedo…

-Danny…

-Es cierto… pero he de decir en tu defensa que a mí me pasa algo igual. Es decir, bueno, no le hacía mucho caso… nunca me había pasado con un… bueno, con un hombre… la verdad es que estaba bastante confuso. Pero estos días, en tu casa, contigo y con los niños… ha sido como vivir el sueño de familia que tenía con Rachel.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que lo vamos a intentar?- Danny encontró una nueva expresión en el rostro de su amigo, la de _"niño en la mañana de Navidad abriendo sus regalos"_… o, tratándose de Steve, debería ser _"Acabo de recibir un cargamento enorme de armas y son todas letales" _Sí, eso de tener nombre para todas y cada una de las expresiones de su amigo no era amistad, era algo más, y el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada breve roce, ante cada mirada de esas que duraban más de lo normal… ¿Y se hacía llamar gran detective? ¿Cómo había tardado tanto? ¿Cómo se había dejado caer en el error de intentar arreglar las cosas con su ex – mujer cuando la felicidad la tenía ahí delante?

-Supongo que no hace falta intentarlo… a fin de cuentas, ya estamos prácticamente casados-repuso el nativo de Jersey con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Grace?

-Nada, el otro día me contó cómo uno de sus Ken había dejado a Barbie para irse a vivir con su nuevo novio…- contestó el hombre con expresión afectada.

Steve soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Entonces… ¿podemos retomar donde lo habíamos dejado?- preguntó el Marine acariciando al rubio…

-Como si pudiese negarme…-

* * *

><p>Bueno... Ya me contaréis...<p> 


End file.
